Supernatural: Dean Winchester & Melody Harvelle
by acklesmaniac
Summary: Another side of Dean Winchester and an intro to a new character


SUPERNATURAL: Dean Winchester & Melody Harvelle

Supernatural Fan fiction

MARISSA ACKLES

11am

Dean's POV:

The thought of losing her was unbearable. She had been in surgery for five hours. Apparently there had been some minor complications.

_48 hours earlier_

Dean: No, she's not going with us, Sam!

Sam: what? But we can use her as bait!

Dean: Certainly not. I won't use her as bait!

Sam: okay, okay. Calm down.

Dean: I am calm

Sam: what's with you lately?

Dean: what are you talking about?

_A young petite brunette approaches them._

Sam: hey Melody.

_Dean turned to face her. She looked just like Jo. But she was a brunette and her mother's eyes. I swear it seemed they looked a darker shade of green._

Dean: you're not coming with us!

Melody: well hello to you too sunshine. And why not, what's the problem? I'm very capable of….

Dean: because it isn't safe and I don't want anything to happen to you okay! I….I don't want you to die too.

_Then it clicked. Sam realized why dean was acting like this. It was nearing the anniversary of Ellen and Jo Harvelle's deaths. And melody was a Harvelle as well_

Melody: what? Nothing will happen to me. I'll be with you.

Dean: that's the problem. Anyone who's with us dies, ok. And I don't want your blood on my hands, too.

Mel: what do you mean mine too?

Dean: forget it. _He realized he had said too much. God how could I be so stupid!_

Melody: No, you started this! Whose blood do you have on your hands, Dean? Who's died because of you?

Sam: Melody, maybe you should discuss this later.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

1:35pm

Melody: okay is it later now?

_Damn, she is so persistent. Why couldn't she just drop it?_

Sam: uh, I don't think so.

Melody: I've waited long enough don't you think? Cut the crap and tell me what's going on. Now

Sam: really Mel, I don't think it's the best time. Trust me.

Melody: why should I? You two have been keeping secrets. For example, why you are so eager to steer as far away from me as possible…

Sam: no we don't. Mel, if it seems like….

Melody: how my mom and sister died…..

_Why? Why did she have to bring them up?_

Dean: it's just not the right moment for me to say anything Melody. Please just drop it.

Melody's POV:

Dean: it's just not the right moment for me to say anything Melody. Please just drop it.

_What's with him lately? He's been acting real strange these past few weeks. I opened my mouth to protest but nothing came out._

Dean: maybe some other time.

Melody: well, why not now? What's the big deal?

Sam: Mel, please just let it go.

Melody: No! Tell me what damn problem is now!

_Why are they being so fucking secretive? What is so wrong with me wanted to know NOW. Sam….well, Sam is just being Sam. But dean, he's been acting weird and all. He doesn't want me going anywhere alone. Like I need to be watched and protected __**all the time**__!_

Dean: fine! I don't want you going because I….Ellen and Jo died on my watch and I don't think I want another Harvelle's blood on my hands, ok!

_I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. They were becoming blurry. How could he? How could they NOT tell me? I wanted to say something but I couldn't bring myself to say it! Nothing but sobs broke out. _

Melody: stop the car.

Dean: what?

Melody: stop the car….

Dean: what…..no. I'm not stopping the car…..

Melody: Deans stop the fucking car. Now!

Sam: Dean, just stop it.

Dean: no. I'm not going to….

_Damn it! Why won't he just listen to me!_

_He stopped the car. Melody opened the door and stepped out and started walking back into town. Realizing what she was doing Dean ran after her. He took hold of her arm and pulled her towards the car. She tried to break free but his grip was to strong._

Melody: Let go!

Dean: No. Get back in the car.

Melody: Dean, if you want me to be safe or whatever then let go. _Tears kept rolling down my cheeks, it seemed like I had no control._ Dean I had a right to know and you kept that from me. Why?

Dean: I thought it was best for you. I didn't want you to be in pain.

Melody: uh, why? Why would you care?

Dean: because I…..I'm in love with you, Melody!

Melody: that's total bullshit Dean. Why would you…..how could you? Ah forget it.

_Now he was just starting to piss me off! It wasn't even funny anymore._

Dean's POV:

Dean: because I…..I'm in love with you, Melody!

_Wow! I can't believe I just that. _

Melody: that's total bullshit Dean. Why would you…..how could you? Ah forget it.

_Why would she think I was joking? Did she not realize how much I love her?_

Dean: Mel, I'm not lying. Why would…..how could you think I'm lying? I AM in love with you! Melody are you that naive? That you can't see what's in front of you?

Melody: stop! Stop it,

1


End file.
